Forming metallic containers, such as metallic containers used for consumer goods, and more particularly, metallic containers for consumer foods and beverages, has traditionally been performed by making conventional cans that are sealed with a lid. A variety of different lids have been used, including a sealed lid that requires a can opener to be opened and a sealed lid with a pull-tab that enables a user to peel open the lid. In both of these cases, the lid cannot be re-sealed.
More recently, metallic containers for beverages have been produced that are shaped in the form of a bottle. As an example, aluminum and steel bottles have been formed to resemble the shape of a beer bottle and sold at sporting events. These bottles are generally thick and are sealed with a crown cap, as understood in the art. Other metallic containers in the shape of bottles have been shaped to enable twist-off caps to be used.
Metallic containers that can be shaped in the form of a bottle offer several advantages over cans and glass bottles. First, metallic containers are more durable and do not shatter upon impact, such as dropping on a floor. Second, metallic containers are generally more lightweight than glass containers, thus costing less to ship and making it easier for vendors to carry. Third, metallic containers are less expensive than glass. Fourth, with respect to cans, metallic containers in the shape of bottles provide for easier gripping and offer the ability to marketers to provide more attractive containers to attract consumers.
While metallic containers in the shape of bottles (“metallic bottles”) provide certain advantages over other container shapes, such as cans, and glass bottles, metallic bottles have heretofore been limited in the shapes that have been commercially feasible to produce. As an example, the number of steps that it currently takes to manufacture a shaped metallic bottle is generally over fifty. As a result, the amount of manufacturing equipment required is particularly high and production rates are particularly low. As another example, because metal, such as aluminum alloys or steel, when thinned has limited strength and has the tendency to bend or crinkle, forming thin metals to produce metallic bottles is challenging. Because of the tendency for thin metals to bend or crinkle, certain operations, such as die necking, are challenging and limits exist as to how much change in diameter can be made in a single step—historically not much more than 1%-2%. As understood in the art, it takes upwards of 350 lbs. or more of force to press a crown cap or twist-off cap onto a metallic bottle. As a result of the strength issues and capping force requirements, the thickness of the metallic bottles, especially at the neck and finish of the metallic bottle, has traditionally been high. While higher thickness of metals results in stronger bottles, the higher thickness limits the ability to shape intricate details in the metallic bottles and results in heavier metallic bottles. The heavier bottle adds to manufacturing and shipping costs, for example. As such, there is a need to use an alternative technique to manufacture metallic bottles to overcome thin metal limitations.
In addition to forming the metallic bottles, decorating metallic bottles by shaping or applying features to the sidewall of the metallic bottle is processing intensive as multiple steps are generally used to shape or apply features to the sidewall. A conventional process for shaping and applying features to the sidewall includes pressing metal to apply the desired shape or features to the sidewall while flat prior to the sidewall being formed into a metallic bottle shape.